The 4 New Titans
by StickLad
Summary: Sequal to 5 Titans and a Huge Fan. Rae, Zoe, and Laurie have been Titans for a few weeks. And so has Terra. With Slade and Yuki teamed up how long can Terra be a Titan with Zoe trying to bring her down? Rated for cursing and obsessions with churros.
1. Chapter 1

Well lets see here...Oh yes. What you can expect in upcoming chapters...

1-5-Terra being a Titan and Zoe not liking it one bit. And Laurie trying to stop Zoe from killing her (lols)

6-10-Beast Boy finding out the truth about Terra and how Laurie, Rae, and Zoe try to fix it; also encountering Yuki once again

11-15-The titans losing one-by-one and how Terra and Slade take over

16-20- The 'demise' of Slade and Yuki. Terra coming to her senses

20-22- Zoe, Rae, and Laurie all returning home

Well thats pretty much it. Now lets get it started in here!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**"Zoe! What are you doing!" Laurie yelled, walking into the common room late at night to find Zoe on the computer. Laurie was about 14, was around 5'1", had short light brown hair and blue eyes. She changed her clothes to some khaki pants and a t-shirt that says, 'Green Day' on it with a smiley flower. "Shhh!" Zoe whispered, putting a finger to her mouth. "I don't want anyone to hear me on here!" Zoe was around 13 (or 12; I have no idea how old she is), had long brown hair with purple streaks, and purple eyes. She had a Simple Plan shirt and black jeans for her clothing too.**

**"Why? Its not like anything bad is going to happen...right?" Laurie questioned suspiciously. "Y-your not gonna go through with 'eliminating the traitor' are you?" "Of course I am! That biatch is gonna get everybody mad at me and you! Remember what happened with Robin?" Zoe recalled. "Yeah yeah, I remember that; but come on! Slade is going to die after this remember?" "Nu-uh! Have you forgotten Raven's destiny already?" Zoe said angrily, turning towards the computer and typing something more on the computer.**

**Laurie shrugged and walked over to Zoe. "Whatcha gonna do to her anyways?" Laurie asked, and Zoe smiled proudly. "Fill a balloon up with motor oil and shoot it right at her; humiliating her forever!"**

**Laurie sighed, "Its been done; Beast Boy did that to get revenge on Cyborg when he colored his soap." Zoe turned and frowned. "Oh yeah. I wondered how I thought of that so quickly..." Laurie laughed, "You should get some sleep. And forget about that thing. It'll never work." Laurie smiled and turned to the door and then left through it.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Titans! Trouble!" Echoed through the halls at 8 in the morning. The alarm was going off; and of that wasn't enough today was training day and everbody would be tired right after the mission. This day was seemed to be getting worse and worse when they found out who the bad guy was for the day.**

**In the common room; Robin, Starfire, Zoe, Rae, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, and Laurie were watching the tv in astonishment. There in front of them was actual proof that Slade and Yuki had teamed up. "Dammit." Laurie cursed under her breath. Yuki was about 17 with blonde hair, green eyes, with black jeans and a black sleeved shirt on that had a Slade insigna on it.**

**"Hey I've seen her before." Terra stated, "She was all over the news one day." Zoe folded her arms. "I bet you've seen her before at the-" Laurie elbowed Zoe, to make her shut up. "Greetings Titans. I hope I haven't disturbed your dreams" Slade grinned.**

**Laurie folded her arms and looked away. "Your always seem to be doing that bub."**

**Slade chuckled. "I'm sorry. By the way Titans." "What are you planning?" Robin demanded; slamming his fist down on the table. "Yes, and why is Yuki there with you!" Starfire added. "I thought you worked alone, Yuki." Raven said.**

**"Why I'm crushed!" Yuki frowned. "And here I thought you'd appreciate me working with him!" Rae smiled. "Your sarcasm is horrible!" Rae was about 13 and had a blood red skirt and a blood red t-shirt on.** **"Oh too bad for me!" Yuki shrugged and laughed.**

**"Well anyways Robin, why don't you come to pier 213 and come see for yourself, hm?" Slade challenged. "Well be there in a heart beat!" Robin accepted the challenge. The screen turns blank. "Titans! To pier 213!" Robin comanded, and they all ran to the exit of the tower to pier 213, which was close to twenty miles away. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pier 213. The Titans all exited their vehicles and walked up to the building just adjacent to a bridge which extends out to the water about 500 feet and then ends. This is were small boats are able to dock and some even carry cargo.**

**The trip took about and hour, considering the traffic. Pier 213 was surrounded by downtown Jump City, which meant that many people where around here. Especially since it was a workday at 9:00.**

**"Well here we are...Now what?" Beast Boy asked, looking around. "All I see is a building and some trash cans..." "Yeah, are we supposed to enter the place?" Rae asked. Cyborg checks his left arm and looks at something on his arm. "That's what he'll be expecting I guess." Cyborg assumes. **

**"Then we'll sneak in, he won't be expecting that." Robin comands. "But I will." Says a voice above the building. All look up to find Yuki, smirking evilly. "Hello Titans. Took you long enough." Yuki smiled.**

**Laurie gritted her teeth, she did not like Yuki one bit. "Patience is key Yuki." Zoe mocks. "Well, that wasn't very nice." Yuki frowned.**

**"Neither is this!" Laurie yelled, jumped up the building and hitting Yuki right in the face. Yuki backed up and clutched her face in pain. "You're going to pay for that!" Yuki snarled. Laurie just smirked. "I'm waiting..." She grinned. The Titans all jumped (or flew) atop the building and all got into their fighters stance. Yuki charged at them.**

**"Titans, ready!" Robin says, and the Titans all group together, as Raven, Terra, Starfire, and Cyborg all charge their powers, and ready for her attack.**

**Yuki charged at the Titans; and just as she was about to do a jump kick; Robin yelled for the Titans to attack.**

**Rae flew up and grabbed Yuki, then threw her to Zoe, who did a twirl and then kicked Yuki. Yuki fell and hit the ground hard, but she had no time to stand up because Starfire threw her starbolts at her. Cyborg readied his cannon and aimed carefully. He shot it full charge at Yuki; who was hit dead on.**

**Robin then jumped up and grabbed his bo-staff and hit Yuki with it once she was hit by Cyborg's solar cannon and was flying in the air. She was hit right into a levitating metal box; thanks to Raven's powers.**

**Finally, Laurie jumped near Yuki and ran up to her. She picked her up and threw her, and Terra used her terrakinetic powers to bring her down with a barricade of rocks.**

**The Titans gathered around the unconscious criminal. It seemed that she stood no chance against the nine Titans, but would Slade be the same way?**

Well that was the end of chapter one. I hope you R&R! Thanks guys!


	2. Yuki still in

**Hey hey hey! Sorry about the long update! I was really busy, sleeping, and going to school, and hanging out with me friends...Um, yeah I DO have a life so updating is kinda hard. But I'm trying people! Oh and I found out that the whole thing about reviews isn't true, so...**

**AlyRaven: Um, thanks!**

**Sticklad: teehee, me am funny!**

**Okay, here's chaper 2!**

"So...Shes out now?" Beast Boy asked. "Not sure. It could be a trick." Robin replied. "If it is a trick, I want to be like her, then I could get outta doing stuff!" Laurie commented.

And it was a trick. In no less than what Laurie said, Yuki opened her eyes and grabbed Laurie and twirled her around in a circle, making everybody get hit and back up. Then she threw Laurie out of her grasp.

"Heh, you think you've won? I don't go down so easily." Yuki grinned. The Titans stood up. All were in pain, thanks to Laurie. Who'd have thought that something that weighed under 100 lbs. could hurt so much?

"Yuki, we were just getting started!" Laurie yelled, clenching her hands into fists. "Yeah, we'll bring you down!" Zoe agreed. "Titans, attack!" Robin yelled, and the Titans all charged at Yuki. Cyborg jumped up and tried to hit Yuki, but was blown back by Yuki punching him back. So then Starfire tried to punch Yuki but was again thrown back by Yuki.

So then Robin drew his bo-staff and charged at Yuki. But Yuki being as she was (and on a streak) punched Robin out before he even had the chance to hit her. Raven used her powers to pick up some more boxes and throw them at her. But unfortunetly, Yuki made her way out of the boxes path and grabbed Raven's cloak and tossed her off the building.

Now Beast Boy, in cheetah form, was charging quickly at Yuki and was getting ready to jump at her. When he did jump, he transformed into a gorilla and body slammed her. Just when he thought he'd won, she had picked him up and threw him. He transformed into his human self and was flung over the building and onto the pavement below.

Rae and Yuki were having a one-on-one karate fight with Zoe and Laurie watching. Rae punched but Yuki blocked. Then Yuki punched and kicked and missed. This went on for quite a while until Zoe and Laurie got fed up and joined in. They punched, and Yuki managed to block. They kicked, and she blocked. They just couldn't seem to get her out!

Laurie punched at Yuki; no good. Zoe kicked at Yuki; no good. Rae jump kicked Yuki; no good. How were they supposed to hit her?

Finally, the other Titans managed to get up and join in. Cyborg helped punch out Yuki (although she wasn't 'out' she certainly was hit a few more times), and Starfire threw her starbolts at her. Raven flew at Yuki and again used her powers to chip off a piece of roof and chucked it at Yuki, who got scratched badly in the arm because of it.

Beast Boy was in pteradoctyl form now and was scratching Yuki with his large talons **(heehee, Napolean Dynamite)**. So there they were, Cyborg, Laurie, Rae, and Zoe all punching and kicking Yuki, Starfire throwing her starbolts at Yuki, Raven scratching Yuki with some roof and some boxes and even road that was a ways away, and Beast Boy scratching her with his talons. How come Yuki still wasn't out?

**Okay, reeeeaaaallllyyyy short chapter but I wanted to leave it at a cliffie. Heh, me so mean. Oh, and I won't update until I get at least 5 for this chapter; because I really want reviews. And 2 reviews ain't gonna do it. Sorry.**


End file.
